Momento de la verdad
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 2, episodio 16] —¿Estas segura? —su cara era seria, hasta que esbozo media sonrisa.


**Bueno... volví :D**

 **Con el asunto el plagio y todo eso ¡Ya estoy mejor! La verdad es que se pasó en dos días la depresión y llegue aceptación, no escribí nada porque no tuve tiempo ni ganas con lo de estudiar.**

 **Eso sí, ya no voy a escribir tan seguido como antes, creo que me hacía mal en cierto modo escribir tanto (todo en exceso es malo) Creo que me obligaba en cierta manera a publicar una historia cada día (o más o menos) Me gusta escribir y sentía que mejoraba cada vez un poquito más, además de alegrarme el día con sus comentarios y me hacía feliz que disfruten mi historia.**

 **Pero escribir muy seguido, además de mantenerme activa, también me hacía querer dejarlo todo, los reviews no eran suficientes para saciarme (?)** **Necesitaba reviews infinitos (?) jajaja**

 **Bueno, ya en serio, también me preguntaba para que escribiera y sin responder, seguía por seguir... (Un poco así lo sentía) El asunto del plagio me hizo darme cuenta de que yo misma me estaba sobresforzando. Me hirió no solo era porque eran mis historias, sino porque además de eso yo había dado todo en escribirlas. En frente de la computadora, intentando pensar en algo, horas escribiendo...**

 **Descansar, no escribir absolutamente nada por una semana, ¡me hizo muy bien!**

 **Por eso voy a dejar de escribir. ¡Espera, no se asusten! voy a dejar de escribir si no siento muchas ganas de hacerlo. Solo cuando una idea me esté taladrando la cabeza lo voy a hacer, cuando deseo mucho escribir o escribir de a poco... escribir oraciones y algún día terminar el drabble jeje (Como hacia cuando estaba empezando escribiendo) (Antes de unirme al fandom Miraculous)**

 **Es lo mejor (al menos para mí) Lo siento no tendrán tantas historias (de parte mía) pero espero que a pesar de que no sean usuales, aun así las disfruten.**

 **Por otra parte, el capítulo de Troublemaker fue un detonante para que vuelva a parecer y tenga algunos drabbles. Los iba a publicar ayer, pero no pude...**

 **Sé que hay teorías de que Chat Noir descubrió la identidad de su Lady en este capítulo, pero no me uno. Yo apoyo totalmente a la sabiduría de Plagg (?) "Los parisinos son ciegos" Así que... todos mis drabbles serán guiados por esa teoría, al menos creo en algo. Adrien se dio cuenta que Marinette está enamorada de él. Dije ciego, no estúpido. ¡Espero que no me decepcione! Y no se haya creído de que Marinette tenía fotos de él por la moda... *facepalm***

 **Y tambien habra JaggedxPenny...**

 **Y por último pero no menos importante ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **No sé nada de ustedes, pero son unas personas maravillosas. ¡Las amo! ¡Me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios! No sabía que podía contar con tantas personas y le agradezco su preocupación y si quería hablar sobre el tema. (Al final no quise hablar, pero les agradezco el ofrecimiento)**

 **Sé que tienen razón sobre el plagio y de decirle o denunciar, pero ya está. Lo importante es que son mis historias y sé que son mías. Y estoy orgullosa de ello, no importa nada más. (Hay cosas más importantes que preocuparse ;D)**

 **De nuevo, gracias... no saben lo tan feliz que me hicieron en ese momento, lo necesitaba.**

 **Bueno...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Adrien reía suavemente al recordar a Marinette, sonrojarse, balbucear y ponerse nerviosa, quien recientemente se percató de que él era la causa de que fuera así.

Por él.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, con tan solo pensar en las múltiples de fotos en su cuarto que ella tenía, encontrando mucho más cuando transformado en Chat Noir se coló en su habitación, siendo una clara señal de los sentimientos que tenia la muchacha por él.

Le gustaba a Marinette. Honestamente, no se lo esperaba.

Tal vez, era ciego en no darse cuenta en un principio de sus sentimientos, pero no era tonto. Y por eso queria encararla, haciendola en el momento que cerró su casillero y se encontro en frente de él. Era el momento de la verdad.

Y cuando comenzó hablar, intentó por todos los medios no reírse, implementando una cara seria para combatir aquella situación, haciéndose el desentendido cuando hablo de las fotografías.

—No es lo que piensas... es que me encanta la moda y...

—¿Estas segura? —su cara era seria, hasta que esbozo media sonrisa e invadió su espacio personal, para acercarse a su rostro.

—¡No! —Apartándolo con su mano, negándolo — No estoy interesada en ti —su voz temblaba — Si, estoy interesada en ti, pero no de esa manera, ya sabes...

Y rió suavemente. Adrien también lo hizo.

—Era broma, lo entiendo tranquila apoyando cómodamente su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha— Ya estoy acostumbrado a que mis fans tengan fotos mías por todas partes, hasta los sitios más raros -como habia visto como Chat Noir-. Ella rió nerviosamente.

—Seguramente que tienen fotos tuyas hasta debajo de la cama.

Adrien no hizo un comentario a partir de eso, aunque se moria de ganas. A decir verdad, esa cantidad de fotos le ponia -de algun modo- incomodo, pero el modelo haria lo necesario para que ella no se sintiera mal por esa situacion, una situacion que lo halagaba increiblemente. En cambio le hizo un ofrecimiento.

—Oye, estaba pensando... ya que te interesa lo moda -como dices- quizás quieras venir a la próxima sesión de fotos.

—Una sesión de fotos, ¿yo? ¿En serio?

—Lo cierto es que se me hacen eternas, pero si vienes tu seguro que es divertido ¿Qué me dices?

—Pues claro —dijo — ¡Sí! —Afirmó claramente emocionada como feliz — ¡Muchas gracias!

—Te avisare entonces —dijo, dando pasos hacia la salida — Te veo en clases —Y al decir eso, se detuvo y la miro — ¡Me encanta que tú seas una de mis fans!

Y se despidió dejando anonadada a Marinette.

Por otra parte, Adrien seguía caminando hacia el salón con una leve sonrisa. Si, ella no quería admitirlo, la dejaría por ahora. El hecho de que Marinette gustara de él y únicamente porque era ella, había provocado que su ego se haya inflado un poco y su lado Chat Noir saliera en su presencia.


End file.
